


one swipe, one blink.

by larriesroses



Series: one swipe, one blink. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, M/M, Makeup, Soccer, football louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriesroses/pseuds/larriesroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry wears makeup and Louis secretly helps him apply it in the school bathroom :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	one swipe, one blink.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is an AU that will have a couple chapters that i'll update when i can :) also, credit to @WORLDLWT on twitter for this beautiful idea that she let me bring to life! (p.s.- the football louis plays is soccer for everyone reading from america!) I really hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Louis’ tires screech as he curves into the last open parking spot in the lot. He grabs his backpack and hops out of the car as the final bell is ringing. 

“Louis you’re late. Again.” His homeroom teacher scolds him as he slides in his seat about 5 minutes late. Louis rolls his eyes and throws his backpack down. “Four more tardies and I’m sending you to Mrs. Leahman. Understood?” she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yeah okay.” Louis mumbles before turning around to face Niall behind him.  
“Bro, you missed practice last night, coach is gonna be pissed! You better have a good ass reason.” Niall slaps Louis’ shoulder and Louis grits his teeth. He knows how mad coach gets when he skips practice but his mom got admitted to rehab again so he had to take care of his sisters.

“I have my reasons jackass, mind your own beeswax!” Louis laughs, slapping Niall back. Of course Louis never wanted to miss football practice but he has to take care of his family, that’s obviously more important. Louis hears a high pitched squeak come from behind him,

“Lou!"

Louis groans and turns around to find a tall brunette sitting on his desk. “Lou you wouldn’t believe what happened at cheer practice yesterday!”

“Kacey I’d love to talk but I-“ Louis excuse gets cut off by the loud ringing bell for next period.

“Saved by the bell! Bye Kacey” Louis says quickly before snatching his bag and getting as far away from her as possible. Niall catches up with him as he snorts out a laugh. “She doesn’t know you’re gay, does she?” Niall laughs.

“Well no one knows but you’re talking so loud I might as well scream ‘I’M GAY!’ right in the middle of this hallway.” Niall laughs again before patting Louis on the back and enters the classroom ahead. Louis walks alone to his locker and switches out some of his books and locks it again. He looks at the clock, 6 minutes left before the next bell.  
He strolls into the nearby bathroom while he’s looking down at his phone, texting Niall about plans for this weekend when he bumps into something.

“Oops! Sorry about that!” The man smiled and scooted over towards the mirror.

“Hi sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Louis apologized before walking towards the sink. Louis turns the sink on to wash his hands, being the germaphobe he is when he sees something in the reflection of the mirror. The boy he bumped into he…he was putting on mascara? And not a very good job if Louis’ says so.

“Are you…are you putting on mascara?” Louis asks hesitantly. The boy stops and shuts the tube. 

“I, Well I’m not that good at putting it on. I-I tried with eyeshadow a-and I can’t do it t-that well.” The boy says, obviously nervous about every word coming out of his mouth. Louis sees him fiddling with the bottle in his fingers, his eyes watching carefully as the boy’s eyelashes flutter down, revealing small mascara smudges on the top of his eyelid. He can’t help but smile.

“Would you like some help?”

The boy’s head snapped up. “W-what?”

“I can help you put it on if you want. I have 2 sisters so I’m kind of an expert at makeup and stuff.” Louis says, flipping his imaginary long hair off of his shoulder, making the cute boy standing across from him blush a rosey pink.

The boy bites his lip and nods slowly, holding out the bottle for Louis. Louis grabs the bottle, letting their hands touch for a couple seconds before guiding the boy towards the counter.

“Sit on the counter, it’ll be easier for me to put it on.” The boy places his hands on the counter and hoists himself up. Louis inches closer and notices how breathtaking the boy’s eyes were. His tongue peeped out to swipe across his fluffy pink lips. Louis steps in between the boy’s legs, so that the green-eyed wonder was nearly straddling him. The boy’s arms were rested behind him. Louis untwisted the bottle, his eyes never leaving the memorizing green ones. He leans forward and holds the brush up.

“Okay, every time the brush hits your eyelashes, blink softly. Yea? This is how I see my sisters do it.”

The boy nods and watches Louis’ eyes as he inches closer. 

One swipe. One blink.

The boy smells strongly of vanilla and even had the cutest freckle near his nose. Louis holds the back of the boy’s neck gently to keep him in place.

One swipe. One blink.

As Louis is applying it, he notices that the boy never really looks him in the eye. Whenever Louis catches him looking at him, the boy’s eyes quickly shift to gaze at the wall or the stall door.

One swipe. One blink.

Louis moves onto the other eye, his tongue stuck in between his teeth, a clear sign of his concentration. The boy keeps his eyes on Louis’ lips as he nibbles at his own. 

One swipe. One blink.

Louis steps back and examines the boy’s new look. He let's out a small giggle. The boy raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" 

Louis walks towards the boy again and lightly licks the pad of his thumb. He places it lightly on the silky smooth skin at the top of the boy's cheekbone to rub away the stray mascara. Louis is astounded by the glowing boy sitting on the counter in front of him.

“Sorry there was a little smudge of mascara on your cheekbone. But I like it, good mascara choice!”

The boy sits on the counter astonished. Why would someone ever compliment him on wearing makeup?

“Why did you do this for me?” the boy asks quietly as he slips off the counter.

Louis thinks to himself for a moment, not really knowing himself why he did it. He opens his mouth to answer just as the final bell rings.

“Fuck.” Louis says and runs his hands through his hair.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I made you late for class I didn’t mean to I’m so sorry I-“

Louis smiles and puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Hey, hey, hey it’s fine! It’s just chemistry,” he laughs, causing the boy to calm down a little more. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you put this on at school?” Louis says, crossing his right leg over his left.

“Well uhm,” the boy’s eyes drift towards the floor as his plays with his fingers. Louis is enthralled by the way his eyelashes bat against his soft and pale pink cheeks.

“My…my parents don’t…” he started to talk, but somehow couldn’t find the right words.

“They don’t get it.” Louis says. The boy met Louis’ glance again. They both smiled at each other.

“Yea, they don’t get it.” The boy says more confidently. Louis subtly checks out the boy before realizing, “I never got your name,” Louis asked slowly.

“Oh sorry how rude of me, I’m Harry.” The boy smiled bigger this time, letting the presence of a dimple appear slightly on his cheeks. 

“I’m Louis.” Louis smiles. Louis finally realizes how long they have been standing there staring at each other.

“So I should uh, get to class.” Harry blushes and brushes some stray hair away from his face. Louis’ heart beats a million times faster.

“Y-yea me too.” Louis manages to say before following the boy out of the bathroom. They both got outside when they realized they had to go separate ways. 

“Well Louis, it was really nice meeting you. And thanks again.” Harry smiles and hikes his backpack higher up on his shoulder. Louis notices that Harry’s thumb is painted a soft pink.

“Nice meeting you Harry.” Louis smiles before they both turn around, backs facing each other, yet both of them have the instinct to look back at the other before continuing down the hallway.


End file.
